X
X is the co-host of Battle for BFDI, the 4th season in the BFDI series. X's first appearance in BFDI is Getting Teardrop to Talk where X and Four lead a game to win "a BFDI" (in which it means the winners will get another battle for Dream Island). X appeared alongside Four, another abstract being representing a real life number or variable. Appearance Similar to Four, he is purposefully drawn badly, with different assets and three fingers all the time. Coverage X's first appearance was in a 2008 animation X Finds Out His Value along with Four, nine years before first appearing in the BFDI series in Season 4, with Four possibly making up as a host and running gag because of the season they first come back in. This also shows that X doesn't refer to the English letter, but the algebraic variable or the math symbol of multiplication. X played a major role in the challenge in Getting Teardrop to Talk. The contestants had to return his baskets back to X, who was standing on a tall platform, in order to avoid elimination. At the end of the episode, X put 4 of his baskets on him, causing him to spin fast. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, X collaborates in the Cake at Stake as the character who throws the cakes. with Four being the one who says who is safe and who goes home/gets eliminated. Role X plays a role as Four's assistant. and is passive by their latest appearance in Lick Your Way to Freedom. He sets up the challenges as seen in BFB 1 where the contestants must reach X to bring his baskets back, while Four says that teams are safe and which team is set for elimination. X is the person who hands out prizes to the safe competitors at Cake at Stake. Trivia *In the animation X Finds Out His Value, the value of X turned out to be 7. **Oddly, 7 is a present number in that video. *X appears in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 24 creature. *X appears to be omnipotent, like Four, but a little less. *If you reverse Getting Teardrop to Talk, he will imitate a car when spinning. *According to Four he has a collection of baskets. **However, this could only be for the challenge. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, when X receives a basket from The Losers!, he says "Yayay! So much value!" Which may be a reference to X Finds Out His Value which is all about value. *He has a somewhat sandy or stress ball-like texture. *X is more friendly then Four. *X’s voice in X Finds Out His Value sounds very similar to Ice Cube’s original voice. *X is one of the 4 people to be seen crying on-screen. The other 3 are Bubble, Ruby, & Spongy. Gallery X Finds out his Value.jpg|X and Four Finding out X's value X say.png|Actually, Fanny is Safe! Dead X.jpeg X scale.png X Body.png 4 and X.PNG X sitting.jpeg Old X.png 4 and X.PNG|X! Whats Wrong? Old X.png X new body.png|X body 4xangry.PNG|''"YOU'RE ON THE OTHER TEAM!"'' XLosingBaskets.png|Oh no! X Finds out his Value.jpg Xiscreepy.PNG X squeezed.gif|X being squeezed by Liy (but without Liy) Screenshot (23).png your missing a team member.PNG|''"YOU'RE MISSING A TEAM MEMBER!"'' no more screechy.png|"No more screechy please!" Dead X.jpeg|X after Four screeches at him. four won't like this.PNG|''"Four won't like this..."'' full_x_'spinner'_4baskets_body_as_seen_in_adobe_animate_cc.png|X spinning with his baskets as seen in the '1-48.fla' file. FULL the biggest ever x arrow.png|''That's the biggest ever! Oh, yeah!'' It's time for the intro.png|"It's time for the intro,Four" X SAY.png|"I'm back!" Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.31.04 AM.png One of you will be elimited.PNG|"One of you will be eliminated." Category:Characters Category:Host Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Non-Objects Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Extra-Terrestrial Category:Non-Contestants